


You Left Your Mark

by xApricityx



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Batfamily (DCU), Canon-Typical Violence, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Family Feels, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Injury, Past Child Abuse, Torture, Unknown consequences, and he shall get it so help me, chain events, violence against animals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25853671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xApricityx/pseuds/xApricityx
Summary: Ra would often leave mocking notes or gifts for Damian to find. Reminding him that no matter how desperately he clung to Gotham, Ra would always find a way to him.However, it's through these unwanted interactions that Damian uncovers the reasons behind some of his more painful punishments and tests during his upbringing in the league. And he has to make sure his family never find out that they were responsible.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 104





	You Left Your Mark

**Author's Note:**

> this is not accurate to the current comics and isn't intended to be.  
> It also talks about Damian being abused/tortured during the league. So if that's not your cup of tea I apologize.
> 
> Leave any feedback you can! I'm trying to work on my writing. First fanfic EVER so have mercy amigos.  
> ENJOY

It was an obvious attempt to frighten him, and he felt ashamed to say that it was working. The dead robins, mutilated baby animals, and notes with no signature. But Damian didn't need a signature to know it was his Grandfather, enraged by something or perhaps just bored, and was seeking Damian's pain to quench his desires.

Tonight he was burying a snake with two heads, the second head had been severed and badly attached by thread. _Am I the snake? Is it meant to be a leviathan, to reference mother?_ He couldn't decide. It wouldn't do him any good to seek a rational behind Ra's actions.

As he finished digging the small hole for the snake on manor grounds, the first droplets of rain began to fall. "My apologies" he whispers to the snake, placing it in the grave. It was a tiny thing, which he tucked into his Robin uniform after finding it at the end of patrol. Pushing the dirt over the snake, he looked at the little animal graveyard hidden by the trees. So far there were 17 animals, mostly birds and a pit where he would hide any objects that Ra would send.

Their arrivals seemed to coincide with Ra's occasional decent into insanity. Or that is what he knows from the warnings his mother gave him. A couple years have passed since the Heretic and his death, and while Talia was not a consistent in his life, she did send warnings and messages from time to time.

_Be wary of Gotham Winters, my child._

_Do not go to Germany, the league has business there._

_I hope you are strong, my Alexander._

But her warnings against Ra were the most useful.

_His mind is strained again, do not wander alone._

_His anger has resurfaced but you are not his intended target. Regardless, remain cautious._

_Check for cyber breaches and hacking. Trust nothing._

At his best, Ra's Al Ghul was an intelligent leader, his centuries of experience made him a frightening force. At his worst however, the years of Lazarus water took control of his sanity. At times he was paranoid, violent and a completely different person. These stretches of time would not last very long, but were often triggered by strong emotions. So long as he was not being targeted while Ra was sane, he would keep this all a secret.

Wiping his hands on his now very muddy pants, he gets up and walks silently towards the manor again. He had shimmied down the garden trellis close to his window to go bury the snake. The plan was to tiptoe past the windows, and get to the same trellis. Delicately placing his feet as to not crush any plants, he maneuvers around the garden and reached the wall to -

"I do believe Master Damian, that my plants prefer not to be attacked at such hours" a firm voice cuts in the silent night. Turning around, Alfred is leaning against the door watching him walk in his beloved garden.

He could feel his ears turning hot at being caught.

"I'm being careful" is all Damian manages to say. A stupid response it seems, by Alfred's raised eyebrows. "To prevent any mud in the halls, I will return via trellis?" he suggests.

Alfred's eyes glint of amusement at his words. "Very well Master Damian. And I do hope you remain in your bed for the rest of the night". At that he turns and shuts the front door quietly.

No doubt Father would know about this, but Alfred's amusement may have bought him till the morning. Climbing up the trellis and crawling through the window, his warm room only reminded him of his muddy and rain soaked clothes.

He was too tired to care however, collapsing onto the chair by his desk. The moonlight poured into his dark room, shining like a spotlight on a folder hidden on his desk. Pulling it out from under a couple canvases and books, he slipped in the most recent note attached to the two headed snake.

With some of the"gifts" left by Ra in the past few years, a note accompanied it. They either gave a date or a few words. What they meant he had no idea. Words like _London Floats_ or _Macabre Missile_ , had no meaning to Damian.

And yet, Ra seemed to want him to know about them. The dates as well, he sat for days mediating and trying to rack his brain for even a clue as to what happened those days. But to him they seem to mean nothing.

His only hope was to access the Bat computer when Father or his brothers weren't around. He knew he was obligated to seek his overbearing family's help at some point. His head was already hurting with the guilt trip lecture Richard would give him if he knew that he hadn't reported the occasional dead animal situation.

He could already hear him, in that 'I love you so much please trust us' voice, telling him to come clean. And he honestly wanted to, it would be easier to access the Bat computer that way too. He had planned to discuss it once Talia gave the all clear that Ra's insanity had subsided. He would have at minimum 4-5 months to investigate before another round of insanity could take Ra.

But the recent message left him worried. Unlike the other notes, this one had instructions.

_Every event has two faces. Save the date to connect the dots. Then you will know. I'm not the only one who made you what you are._

A sudden breeze shook his window, making him jump. Getting up to close the window, he could see where he had hidden his private graveyard.

The answer he is searching for has to be in Bat-Computer files. But worry gnaws at his stomach. _What does Ra want me to find?_ Damian wonders. _Do I want to know?_

A shiver runs down his spine. Does he want to know? Or is this just another game by Ra to scare him?

 _Best to keep the rest of them out of this till I know,_ Damian concludes.

Shutting the window, he can still hear the howling wind and now pouring rain.

It sounds like the laughter of a man he knows.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this all in one go. No real editing, so sorry if its shit. Second chapter out by next week.
> 
> The whole thing will only be a couple chapters long, so it will be completed relatively soon!


End file.
